Crash
by DazzlingClouds
Summary: Taichi got into a car crash and lost his memory. What would he do now? Taiora.
1. Crash

AN: AU, OC stuff. Edited on 26 Oct 2012. Well, I read it again a few days ago and it was so... boring and choppy. Some details that I put here in the first chapter contradict the plots I have in mind. So, yup. I changed the accident part, and I kind of removed Hikari here. So now Sora's the one who is the first to reach the hospital. Well, I also removed the last part because I wanted to edit it.

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**1 - Crash**

"Yes, yes, I will do it right away when I get home," Taichi spoke into his mobile phone, one hand on the steering wheel. The calls just wouldn't stop coming in. With his eyes on the road, he waited for the "beep" before putting his mobile down on the empty seat next to him. Only seconds later came another call, and with skill he controlled the steering wheel with his right hand and picked the phone up with his left. To his annoyance, it was that lazy new graduate under him who finally decided to help in this mess.

"Yes Tsubasa?" Taichi answered as patiently as he could.

"Yagami-san, I apologize for my mista – "

"Quit apologizing. Tell me what you want. I don't have all day."

"I can't find the documents regarding the key shareholders."

"If I remember clearly, I did put a backup copy in my drawer."

"Yes sir."

Taichi hung up and dumped the mobile on the seat. Silently he cursed and wondered why his life was so miserable. It was like an endless cycle of work, work and work. He was only 27. He kept both hands on the steering wheel now, eager to get home as fast as he could. Entering the highway, he accelerated the car and sped down the road, keeping an eye on the speedometer. Staring blankly ahead, his mind wandered off to his high school friends. The nostalgia brought a smile to his lips. No, he did not lose touch with them. Hikari had always helped him send his wishes during high school reunions so he knew for certain that he was not forgotten. Furthermore, they would exchange call each other whenever they wanted, right?

Taichi sighed and snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated. His right hand reached out for it and his thumb found the answer button without him having to look at it. Pressing it, he brought his phone to his ear and let out a disgruntled "What now?"

To his surprise, a warm girlish voice greeted his ear, "Taichi?"

He shifted his gaze from the road to the phone screen.

At that fateful moment, a car's horn blasted into the air, as if it was right next to his ear. He jumped in his seat. It sounded like his morning alarm.

Then he heard another thunderous honk and a long, dreadful screech. In the corner of his eye he suddenly noticed the presence of another car. He swerved, but he was not fast enough.

Crash.

He closed his eyes to wait for the pain to go away. His limbs went weak. Something warm was flowing down his forehead, but he didn't bother trying to figure out what that was.

In the background, the urgent tune of the siren rang like an annoying ringtone. On top of all the noise, he heard his name.

"Taichi? Hello? Taichi?"

The voice sounded like a lullaby, lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Stupid Taichi," Sora muttered to herself. She stared at his peaceful face, in the hospital room. She nearly fainted after a medic had picked up the phone, which she didn't put down after hearing that crash, and informed her that Taichi was involved in an accident.

She had rushed to the hospital immediately and informed Taichi's family of the tragedy. As she waited for their arrival, she recalled the childhood they shared, how they played together, studied together, gone on adventures together. Deep in her heart, she knew that Taichi and she shared a special bond that not even Yamato, her boyfriend, could duplicate. Sitting by Taichi's bed, she observed that he still looked the same, except now he had a few wrinkles on his forehead, and his hair had been trimmed to a shorter length. She wondered when the last time she saw him was. Last month? No, she was busy managing her new shop for her fashion brand. The month before the last? No, he had represented his boss and gone overseas to expand his company's business. It seemed like every time there was a class reunion, or when she wanted to meet him and vice versa, one of them was not free. She stretched her fingers and counted.

To her surprise, it had been five months. She couldn't believe they had missed out on each other's lives so much. He was her best friend! She ran into Hikari, his sister, pretty often, but never into Taichi. It was only on this fateful day that they were brought together, yet she could not talk to him.

She studied his face again. His features had not changed much; the only thing is that she could not see his beautiful eyes, which were always full of expression. She smiled when she recalled the funny faces he made to cheer her up. He was the most energetic person she knew. It was weird to see him lying there, helpless.

She stood up and leaned closer to him. Helpless Taichi was sort of… adorable. She only dared to be this close to him now, since no one else knew, since he didn't know. She gently ruffled his hair, yes, it still felt spiky. She put her hand a little distance from his eyes, yes, his eyelashes were still as long as ever. She smiled in amusement. She wondered what anyone would say if they saw her doing this to him, but wait, no one would know. She didn't realize how much she missed him.

Suddenly, the close proximity of his face caused her heart to race. Acting on accord, her left hand tenderly touched his face and she brought her lips to his cheek, planting a kiss on his perfect face. She let herself linger a little longer, closing her eyes, but then her eyes shot open again and she withdrew from his face.

It was just a friendly kiss, all right. He was just her best friend. Oh God, she had a boyfriend! Someone who was not Taichi!

She plonked back to her seat, trying to collect her thoughts. She was really glad that no one else was around. What would Yamato say if he knew? Wait, she didn't have to tell him. Anyway, they are best friends, just best friends, so there wasn't anything wrong. Besides, don't the French do it as a greeting all the time? Or was it the English? No, some Japanese do it too. Parents and their children kiss each other's cheeks as well, so it was perfectly fine for her to –

Beep.

Her mind went silent as she looked up to the source of the sound.

Beep beep.

She went over to the unfamiliar medical monitor and studied it. From her memory of all the TV dramas she had watched and cried over, she guessed that the lines represented the patient's breathing and heart beat.

The lines were flying up and down!

She looked at the weak patient beside her. He was stirring, as if waking up from a deep sleep. She didn't know what to do and quickly pressed the button for the nurse. Not long later, the nurse and the doctor on duty, who was coincidentally their friend Jyou, arrived just in time to see him open his eyes.

Blinded by the glaring light, Taichi squinted his eyes. He looked around him. "Where am I?" he asked meekly. Jyou, who was standing next to him, answered assuringly, "You are in a hospital, Taichi. How are you feeling?"

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"You got in a car accident."

"Car accident?"

Taichi looked at him in disbelief. He was involved in a car accident?

"Yes."

"My head hurts," Taichi complained. Fine, car accident, whatever. All he was worried about now was that his head was going to explode.

Jyou quickly exchanged a few words with the nurse and the nurse rushed off. He smiled at Taichi and said, "That's natural."

As if on cue, the pain slowly subsided. This time, Taichi took his time to look around at the new surroundings and caught Sora's eyes. His heart fluttered as he stared at her, refusing to look away. Wait, what was she doing here? Confused, he broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! And oh dear, some guest reviews that I got for the original version got removed before I could 'okay' them... Thanks Digi Yo, vale and psyoran for reviewing :D


	2. Memory Loss

AN: So, yup, I decided to divide the previous chapter, which was what I originally wrote, two parts. Here's the second part. It's edited too. Haha!

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me :D

**2 – Memory Loss**

"Who are you?"

Sora stared back at him in disbelief. She forced herself to say something.

"What?"

Taichi raised his brows and said, "I mean, I'm sorry, did I break your car?"

"Did you just ask me who I am?"

"Yes…?"

Sora paused to detect that playful look in his eyes but could not find any.

"I'm Sora, your best friend. Tell me, do you remember yourself?"

"I'm Yagami Taichi, and I work at… um…" he paused to think, "I work as a businessman."

He tried to think about other things in his life, but he couldn't remember much. Suddenly, his head felt funny, and he closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Taichi, come down for breakfast! Who are you talking to on the phone for so long?"_

_8-year-old Taichi quickly whispered a 'bye' into the telephone and rushed out of his room._

"_I'm talking to….." he replied to a featureless mannequin, who had just put a plate of food on the dinner table._

_End of flashback_

He shuddered as realization hit him like a tsunami.

Finally, Sora broke the silence, "Don't tell me… You lost your memory?"

Taichi looked at her and shrugged. Part of him did not want to admit it. It's too… weird. At least he remembered himself.

Silence enfolded as both of them struggled to take in the truth, with the soft scratching of pen against paper in the background.

The quiet doctor who was in the room observing his patient cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry Taichi, you are suffering from memory loss and concussion. Besides, you have also sprained your arm."

With this, Taichi looked down at his injured arm; indeed, there was a huge bandage on it. When Jyou did not continue, Taichi asked uncomfortably, "So…?"

"So, it means that you are really lucky, considering the wreck that you got yourself in. You can be discharged from the hospital, but you'll have to stay with someone who can take care of you for at least 2 months. You won't be allowed to work either."

"What?" Taichi couldn't believe his ears. He faintly recalled that he had something important to finish at work.

Jyou nodded. This time, Taichi asked the question that was bugging him the most.

"Would I recover my memories?

"Yes."

Taichi's face lit up at this statement, "Really, doctor?"

"Yes. For someone who has completely lost his memory, he won't even remember his own name. If so many of them can get their memories back, you can too. And please, call me Jyou. I'm an old friend. So, where are you going to stay? I can visit you later after work."

Taichi looked at Sora, who stared back at him blankly. What a weird question, considering the fact that Taichi was just like a newborn, barely knowing anyone and anything that had happened in the past. How in the world would he know where he could stay? Or rather, who he could stay with?

Oh, whatever. He was definitely going to get out of the hospital. He hated the smell of disinfectant and the feigned enthusiasm of doctors and nurses entering in and out of the wards.

He looked to Sora pleadingly. "Please?"

Sora raised her brows. "You want to stay with me?"

"Come on! Didn't you say that you're my best friend? You're the only person I know," he reasoned, then quickly added after hearing Jyou cough, "other than Jyou, of course. If I don't have a place to stay, he can't visit me!"

* * *

Taichi dragged his luggage with his good arm and followed behind Sora. He was thankful that his luggage bags had wheels, since Sora was reluctant to help him. He watched her fumble with her keys as she unlocked the door.

Her home was neat and tidy, and extraordinarily clean. Compared to his own which he had gone to just now, Sora's apartment was like a hotel room. He was glad that he need not clear all that rubbish in his house… at least not for two months.

Sora showed him around the house. "That's the bathroom, and that's your room. My room is next to yours. The kitchen is here," she pointed.

After unpacking, he sat down on the couch. By this time, he had a thousand questions running through his mind, but he didn't know which one to focus on. Just then, he spotted a few framed photographs placed on the bookshelf next to the television and walked over to it.

One of it showed Sora in her childhood with a bushy-haired boy who was holding a soccer ball. He marveled at how Sora didn't change much. Still that auburn hair and crimson eyes and a warm cheerful smile on her lips. Taichi shifted his gaze to the boy. Well, that bushy-haired boy looked awfully familiar. "Cool hair, bro," He thought to himself.

"That's you and I at the soccer championships when we were eight."

Taichi jumped. He hadn't noticed that Sora was right next to him. "Me and you? Soccer… championships?"

"Yep," Sora replied. Taichi nodded as he took this new information in. Then he gasped.

"Wait! That boy is me?" He stared wide-eyed at the photo while he used his good hand to touch his hair. "I didn't know I had such crazy hair."

Suddenly he had that funny itchy feeling in his brain again, and he closed his eyes instinctively.

_Flashback_

_It was a really sunny day, if not for the clouds which drifted by and the wind that was blowing, Taichi swore he would have fainted. Luckily, the red jersey was really thin and airy. _

_It was Odaiba Elementary playing against some school which he didn't remember. Taichi was dribbling the ball towards the goal. Opponents tackled him, but hey, he was Taichi, the unbeatable. Sora ran alongside him, shouting occasionally for him to pass when opponents came. _

_Taichi ignored all her calls, but finally, when a huge giant nimbly tackled him, he quickly passed the treasure to his auburn-haired teammate who scored a goal just in time before the whistle was blown._

_They had won the championships. Taichi's mom, who had gone to watch, helped them take a photo before they went off to celebrate their victory with ice-cream._

_End of flashback_

Taichi opened his eyes to a worried-looking Sora. She asked, "Are you okay? You looked like you fainted while standing."

He smiled. "Yeah. I remember the championships now. You were good."

Sora raised her brows and nodded. "Are you hungry? Jyou should be coming by soon. What do you want to eat?"

As if on cue, Taichi's stomach grumbled. "Anything."

* * *

Sora had prepared omelette rice. The aroma was really tempting, but Sora had insisted on waiting for Jyou before they start eating. Finally, the doorbell rang and Sora invited him in.

Jyou smiled and thanked Sora for having him over. He glanced at Taichi, who was sniffing his food in hunger. "He's almost like his old self again," Jyou whispered to Sora who shrugged.

* * *

AN: Old self? What old self? I guess it's sort of a cliffhanger? Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcomed! :D


End file.
